1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an amplifier, and, in particular, to an amplifier with small power and area.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-color-depth LCD drivers demand an extensive number of amplifiers to buffer the Gamma-corrected reference voltages, which have to be stabilized by nF-range capacitors to handle the glitch energy during the digital-to-analog conversion. To deal with such a large capacitive load (CL), most commercial buffer amplifiers require an external resistor (e.g., 20Ω for CL=10 nF) in series with the output for ringing reduction. This regrettably penalizes the cost, settling time and high-frequency gain droop.